nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Toshikatsu Endo
, plasticien contemporain japonais, sculpteur, performeur, né 1950 à Takayama, préfecture de Gifu, Japon Biographie et œuvre En 1972, Toshikatsu est diplômé du Art et Design College de Nagoya. Sa première exposition personnelle de sculptures a lieu en 1975 à Tokyo. Toshikatsu Endo vit et travaille à Tokorozawa, Japon. Toshikatsu Endo utilise l’eau, la terre, le feu, le bois comme symboles des cycles naturels: la vie, la mort. Dans ses sculptures-installations, l’eau retourne à la terre, et le feu effectue des transmutations de la matière. Il exécute des sculptures de bronze ou de bois et «achève une pièce en la brûlant». Il utilise l’empreinte du feu de manière à la fois sadique et sainte, d'après ses propos. Il reprend de vieux rites funéraires et sacrés, et garde les traces photographiques de ses performances utilisant le feu. Ses sculptures carbonisées sont le plus souvent en forme de cercle, car cette forme apparaît dans les manifestations festives et rituelles aussi bien que dans les lieux saints. Depuis les années 1990, il expose également des photographies de paysages campagnards ou de lieux urbains. Il porte un regard critique sur le Japon et la société industrielle. Les éléments de ses photographies sont parfois repris dans des sculptures monumentales [Trieb Narcissus et Trieb Solitary Cell, 2000). Citation: En un instant, le feu peut unir le présent au cosmos sacré. L’eau, avec sa surface calme, incarne le chaos lui-même. La terre n'a pas besoin d'explications. La terre accepte tous les mots, toutes les significations. Je suis porté par le désir d'être consumé par la terre, de ne faire qu'un avec la terre. Uni dans cette fusion sexuelle, au-delà de la lumière aveuglante, je peux voir une autre lumière me faire signe Expositions personnelles (sélection) *2000 "Trieb - The Cell of Narcissus ll, ** 　 The Forgery lll" AKIYAMA GALLERY, Tokyo *2001 "Trieb - Water, Trieb ll - Sea I" KENJI TAKI GALLERY, Nagoya *2002 "Trieb - Water lll " AKIYAMA GALLERY, Tokyo *2003 "The Mirror Phase" Space 23 ℃/ Tokyo *2005 "VOIDNESS" SCAI THE BATHHOUSE/Tokyo **　　 "VOIDNESS ll" Akiyama art gallery / Tokyo *2006 "VOIDNESS lll" Akiyama art gallery / Tokyo **　　 "Trieb - vibration (Rein Room)", Nizayama Forest Art Museum, Toyama. **　　 "Trieb - Shinden l , Kenji Taki Gallery, Aichi. *2007 "Trieb - Shinden II", Akiyama Gallery, Tokyo. *2008 "Carpet - burnt words", Akiyama Gallery, Tokyo. *2009 "Sacrifice and Void", Aomori Contemporary Art Centre, Aomori. Expositions collectives (sélection) *2000 Art Document2000"Three Spirits of Wood"：Shigeo Toya, Toshikatsu Endo, Kimio Tsuchiya"　anzu of forest of creation /Fukui July1-September24 **　　 "Shigeo Toya / Toshikatsu Endo" 　Shimane prefectural art museum / Shimane January 2 - April 9 **　　 The Kwangju Biennale 2000 "MAN+SPACE" kwangju/ Korea March 29 -July 7 **　　 Art Document2000" Three Spirits of Wood - Structure / Vibration / Memory " Kanazu Kanzu of forest of creation／Ishikawa July 1 - September 24 **　　 " Echigo- Tsumari art triennale,2000"Echigo Tumari -Region/ Niigata July 20 - September 10 *2001 "Triennale de Yokohama 2001 MEGA-WAVE Towards a New Synthesis"　Pacifico Yokohama　September 2 - November 11 *2002 "Vitality in Modernism"collection from Iwaki City Art Museum Utsunomiya art Museum / Tochigi 　September 15-November 4 **　　 A perspective on Contemporary Art:continuity/Transgression　The National Museum of Modern Art / Tokyo October 29 -December 23 **　　 "DEFET" Gallry DEFET、Nurnberg / Allemagne *2003 " Echigo- Tsumari art triennale,2003"　Echigo Tumari -Region/ Niigata　July 20-September 7 **　　 "WATER / Amsterdam Channel Park walking art " Amsterdam / Netherlands　 August 17 - November 16 *2004 "Landscape and Scalpel"Hachinohe-cityi art museum / Aomori　 13 -28 March *2005 "A voice of silence"　The National Museum of Modern Art/Tokyo　 July 26-October10 **　　 The Last Exhibition of parallelism in Art "Patterns of Descension" Ohara Center／Tokyo October 24 - November 5 *2006 "Drawings: Endo, Koyama", Akiyama Gallery, Tokyo. *2008 "Pre-Exhibition Tokorozawa Biennial of Contemporary Art SIDING RAILROAD", Saitama. ** "Osaka Art Kaleidoscopeﾓ, Osaka Contemporary Art Center, Osaka. **　　 "Nicola Carrino, Toshikatsu Endo, Karl Prantl: Die Schenkung Defet und andere Werke", Neues museum/ Nuremberg **　　 ”International Ceramic Festival Mino, Japon”, Gifu. *2009 "The 5th Enku Grand Prix Exhibition," The Museum of Fine Art, Gifu. **　 "What Lurks in Wood," the National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo. **　　 "Niigata Water and Land Festival 2009", Niigata. **　　 "Tornade of Art", Gallery Yada, Aichi. *　　 "Towards an art object - The world of a book undergoing a complete change" Urawa Museum, Saitama. *2010 "Personal Structures TIME - SPACE - EXISTENCE" Kunstlerhaus Thurn & Taxis, Autriche. **　 "On Bathing" the National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo. Galerie *'Site de l'artiste' Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1950